


Unfocused

by AnthemForTheBrave



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal fantasies, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Deep Thinking, Determined Donny, Dreams of Leo, Emotions, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Interventions, Its clobbering time, Last of their kind, Loving Leo, Lusty feelings, M/M, Mewling Michelangelo, Or Is It?, Protective Raphael, Scared Michelangelo, Sex and the sewers, Shell Tightening, Soft Kisses, Stern Leo, T-Cest, Turtle cock, Turtlecest, Unfocused Mikey, Unrequited Love, Unsure Leo, being ignored, dominant leonardo, expressions of love, feeling lost, mushy love stuff, naughty fantasies, sappy feelings, soul searching, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemForTheBrave/pseuds/AnthemForTheBrave
Summary: Mikey is hiding something which affects his ability to concentrate. Leo, Don and Raph need to find out what it is and soon before Mikey's lack of focus get's him, or them, killed.





	1. The Trouble With Mikey

Mikey watched Leo train, following each move carefully as he had been taught. He watched the lean muscles clench and loosen as Leo swiftly and fluidly completed each kata. Mikey sighed a little as he saw beads of sweat form on Leo’s muscular figure and the light shone from his green skin, catching the younger turtle unaware as his breath suddenly hitched.

“Are you paying attention, Mikey?” Leo asked as he stilled suddenly, turning his head to the smaller turtle sitting cross-legged on a meditation mat.  “I’ve shown you the same kata three times and you haven’t picked up on it yet. You asked me for a one-to-one and now you’re not even here.”

“I’m watching, Leo.” Mikey stumbled to his feet quickly, getting into a ready stance. He started to copy the moves he had seen perfectly.

Leo grunted in approval as he watched Mikey sweep across the floor following his example without a single mistake in form. It was a skill Mikey had developed, watching Leo intently as he moved whilst memorising the example set.  Even daydreaming away, Mikey could keep up.

The feelings Mikey had for Leo had deepened over the years. His brothers accused him of being flighty, lacking focus, demotivated. The truth was more complicated than that. His thoughts would drift to the muscular brother in blue and become secret fantasies that completed messed up Mikey’s attention.

“Very good, Mikey. Just imagine what you could accomplish if you were all there.” Leo half-praised, half-admonished. He walked briskly over to the orange-banded turtle and stood directly behind him, Mikey’s breathing accelerating as he became hyper-aware of his brother’s proximity.

“You’re leaning forward a little too much…” Leo’s hand touched his shell, sending a spasm of pleasure through his entire frame. “Try standing straighter. Posture is everything.”

Leo was so close. If Mikey spun round right now, they would be carapace to carapace. He froze in place, rigid as a stone as Leo huffed impatiently.

“Mikey, what the shell! You need to keep moving. Ignore me, I’ll keep step with you.” Leo rapped Mikey sharply on the back of his head and Mikey snapped back to attention. He took in a sharp, ragged breath and inched forward, his movements almost robotic as he tried to focus on training and not on the shadow following so closely behind.

All the years of being accused of lacking focus suddenly seemed so unfair. He had been unable to concentrate _because_ of Leo’s presence. His smell was too distracting, the aroma of tea and musk and sweat. Mikey’s senses became inflamed by the aroma and he stepped back a little, almost against his brother’s body.

Then…

Then he was on the floor of the dojo with Leo straddling him. Fire blazed in the leader’s eyes as he looked down at Mikey in a fury. Mikey didn’t trust himself to move so he lay beneath his brother as still as a stone and waited for the tirade to begin.

He had heard it all before. How his incapability to focus would destroy the team and lead to an inevitable capture. Leo had begged him to keep his attention on his surroundings and enemies. He had pleaded with him time and time again to keep focus. Yet, Mikey was unable to do this.

Tears pricked his eyes as he turned his head to the left and awaited the diatribe to come.  When the lashing of harsh words didn’t come, Mikey braved a peek and found his brother deeply troubled. Leo was staring at him as if he was something he couldn’t comprehend and Mikey found tears threatening once more.

“Mikey, what the shell is wrong with you?” Leo pleaded, his voice cracking with emotion. “This is getting so bad I’m terrified about taking you into battle. I’m afraid you’ll get killed.”

Mikey looked at Leo intently. His brother was close to crying, still straddling the youngest between his firm thighs and Mikey’s thoughts drifted to the sensation of feeling Leo on top of him. It was too much suddenly and Mikey tried to squirm free but Leo held on, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. _If he didn’t get out from under Leo soon, he’d humiliate himself._

“Let me up, Leo. Please.” Mikey begged and Leo ceded. He rose to his feet and held out an arm to his brother. His features had hardened and Mikey felt dread settle in his gut as he watched Leo warily.

“No more patrols, Mikey. Until you can focus, you are a liability to the team.” Leo turned away and walked briskly out of the dojo.

Mikey felt crushed. His breathing was torn and ragged as Donatello ventured into the dojo and smiled gently.

“You okay, Mikey?”

“Great, thanks. I just lost Leo’s trust and Raph isn’t even talking to me anymore.” Mikey sighed and loped over to Donny.  “I’m a failure to them, embarrassing to be around. I freeze up all the time.”

“You aren’t an embarrassment, Mikey. Leo and Raph are worried about you. They don’t know why you are so distant. You almost got killed on our last mission.” Donny shook his head, mystified. “I don’t know why you are going backwards in your Ninjutsu training. Would you indulge me with some more tests? I just want to rule out any physical cause.”

“You saying I’m a nutcase?” Mikey grinned and Donny laughed. For a moment, things felt normal between them. As if the pain of hiding the biggest secret of his life wasn’t bothering Mikey anymore.

“No,” Donny said carefully, “I’m just worried and want to rule some things out. It’s necessary, Mikey.”

Mikey nodded and followed his brother into the laboratory. Walking over to the cot without having to be asked he lay down and waited for the examination to begin.

Donatello had picked up a few pieces of equipment and lay them on a table that he wheeled to Mikey’s side and began by taking a blood sample. As the red, viscous liquid filled the vial, Mikey looked at Donny curiously. His brother was an attractive mutant, no doubt. He had an equally impressive amount of muscles as Leo, but the attraction just wasn’t there. Leo had a hold over Mikey that Donny just didn’t have.  It was a terrifying distraction.

“Earth to Mikey. I need a spit sample.” Donny shoved a q-tip into Mikey’s mouth without waiting for an answer. “I’m worried too, bro. You’re so distant all the time. I thought you’d gain focus the older you got but this isn’t right.”

“I don’t mean to be, Donny. I just can’t concentrate. I freeze up and can’t move.” Mikey tried to explain.

“What are you thinking about? Are there any thoughts in particular?” Donny asked, moving a notepad within range to write notes upon.

Mikey gulped. _Oh, yeah. One mutant in particular keeps springing to mind._

“I have intense feelings I never used to have.” Mikey said, hoping the half-truth would keep Donny from the whole truth.

“Intense feelings? Can you explain further?” Donny’s eye ridge was narrowed in confusion.

“Like, um, naughty feelings. You know?” Mikey gulped, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain any further.

“You are starting to explore your sexuality?” Donny asked, the light bulb turning on in the genius brother’s head.

“Yeah, it’s freaking me out. I get feelings all the time. Can’t shut them off.” Mikey huffed, shoulders hunched.

Donny nodded and labelled the vial of blood with a large, felt-tip M. “Is there anybody in particular as your paramour or is it a general, unfocused feeling. For example, do you get the feelings around April?”

Mikey scoffed and looked away. He had never had feelings for April.

“How about Casey?” Donny pressed.

Mikey’s eyes shot open and he looked at Donny in alarm. “Casey is a dude, Donny.”

Donny put his arms up placatingly. “I know… but I’m also mindful of the fact we don’t know that many people. Unless…”

Mikey’s mouth popped open. Surely Donny didn’t know… couldn’t know…

“… It’s not Leatherhead, is it?” Donny finished, his eyes almost as wide as Mikey’s.

Mikey supressed an urge to laugh and coughed into his hand. “Um, no. Not Leatherhead. I’ve never fancied Leatherhead, Don.”

“So you admit you ‘fancy’ someone?” Donny pried and Mikey suddenly shifted uncomfortably on the cot. Donny was getting way too close for comfort.

“It’s nothing.” Mikey leapt up and backed out of Don’s laboratory quickly. “Just forget I said anything, Donny.”

Fleeing from the lab, Mikey found Raph sitting in the living area and watching TV. Flopping next to his brother he watched the news channel indifferently, brooding on his conversation with Don.

“Ya real uncomfortable with it, huh?” Raph said suddenly, his baritone voice making Mikey jump in surprise.

“Geez, Raph. Thought you were watching the news. What dya say?” Mikey leaned forward and Raph just stared at his younger brother with knowing eyes.

“How ya feel about Case.” Raph shrugged. “It don’t matter that it’s a guy, Mikey. Ya have feelings for the bonehead. I get it.”

“What?” Mikey’s head was beginning to ache. “I don’t fancy Casey!”

“Heard you in Don’s lab. Was listening at the door,” Raph grumbled, eyes focused on Mikey. “Explains yer lack of focus. Leo’s barred you from going topside because of it, ya know. Maybe ya should talk to Case. Get it out in the open.”

“What? I mean it, Raph.  I don’t fancy Casey!”

“What was that?” Leo walked into the room and paused mid-step.

Mikey felt the flush settle on his cheeks and he suddenly found his mouth dry. He squeaked a reply but a grunt from Raphael had Leo standing before them and curious.

“Mike’s in love with Case, Leo. S,why he can’t focus. Must be real bad.” Raph explained as Leo watched Mikey shiver suddenly.

“You’re in love with a guy?” Leo asked, taken aback. He frowned, trying to digest the information and then shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, Mikey. I mean, go for it. April and Casey split up months ago, he’s fair game.”

“I’m not interested in Casey!” Mikey cried indignantly. “Seriously guys, Casey doesn’t do it for me.”

“Then, who does?” Leo asked as if he had suddenly worked out a major problem. “You must have feelings for someone, Mikey. Is it April? Wish we’d known this sooner, could have sorted this out before it became a major problem for the team.”

Mikey felt his cheeks flush as Leo sat between him and Raphael. Leo was so close now. He could feel the body heat emanating from his brother and it was working him into a frenzy. Jumping up, Mikey bolted to his bedroom and locked the door. He lay down on the bed and thought of how he was going to deal with his reactions to Leo.

If only he could fake nonchalance, or at least not get so aroused every time he got close to his brother.

“You okay, Mikey?” a voice from outside the door and a gentle knock had Mikey sweating anew. Trembling, Mikey held his breath for a moment, trying to calm himself down.

“Mike. If you don’t answer me, I’m going to pick that lock and come in and find you.” Leo warned in a worried voice. A strong hand tried the door and rattled the lock as Leo made his presence known.

“Hold on,” Mikey jumped off the bed and walked up to the door. His hand brushed the wood gently, knowing that his older brother was only inches away from him, on the other side of the door. He took a couple of deep breaths, steadying his raging emotions and unlocked the door.

A second later, Leo breezed into the room. Raph and Don were hot on his heels and Mikey knew, he just knew, what that meant.

They were staging an intervention.

“Okay, Mikey,” Donny lay down a science kit on the bed and gestured to his brother with a gentle smile. “We can either do this the easy way…. Or the hard way.”

Mikey gulped. He didn’t like the direction that this was going.  He pointed to the kit and his mouth suddenly went dry. “What’s that?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Leo said. He was standing still, his arms crossed and he looked… hot. Mikey felt the familiar squeeze of his shell, the shudder involuntarily making its way up his body until his head felt clouded.

Raphael was standing by the door. By the way he was stationed there, hand on the door knob and body taut, Mikey knew he was in trouble. Raph was getting ready to grab him, should Mike attempt a getaway.

Mikey was fast but the door was completely covered by Raph. Without an easy exit he looked at both Donny and Leo pleadingly.

“Do you want to sit down, Mikey?” Donny asked, patting the bedspread.

“Um, not really.” Mikey responded.

“Sit down, Mikey.” Leo ordered and… there it was. The magical effect that Leo always had on him. Not that Mikey had much of a choice as his knees practically gave way.

“The last three battles have given us all cause for concern.” Leo began. “You have been vulnerable and our enemies have picked up on it too. They targeted you in the last fight we had, Mike. They went straight for you, knowing you were the weakest.”

Mikey tried to protest but his voice came out in a faint, ‘eep’.  That annoying blush was happening again and Leo was staring at him as if he were some strange creature.

“It’s not fair!” Mikey finally said and Donny lifted his head at the sound. He had seemed almost disinterested or bored before but now Mikey’s voice had awakened his interest.

“What’s not fair?” Don immediately latched on like a terrier on a bone.  “That you fancy someone who doesn’t like you back?”

Mikey felt a shiver run through him at the words. He tried to form a sentence, even a thought but his mind was too blown to think of anything except those final words.

_WHO DOESN’T LIKE YOU BACK…_

_HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU…._

“Mikey?” Donny pressed, nodding towards Leo. Leo nodded back as if to say, please continue. “It’s obvious from your body language that you have feelings towards someone you shouldn’t.  I take it you approached April, or whoever, and they turned you down?” Donny was fiddling with his science kit and Mikey grew nervous.

Mikey’s head was in turmoil.

There was no guarantee that Leo would feel the same.

A horrible feeling rose in his gut that Donny had inadvertently hit on the truth.

“Mikey?” Donny’s voice seemed far away.

Suddenly, two big green hands were on his shoulders and shaking them gently. A choked gasp as Mikey looked right up into Leo’s searching face.

They were so close Mikey could taste Leo’s scent in the air.

“Mikey, please. Tell me what the problem is. We don’t want to have to use the truth serum.” Leo was almost begging. His whole posture was slumped and Mike felt like a horrible jerk.

“I’m in love.” Mikey almost whimpered.

“Yeah, and…” Raph snapped by the door.

Donny had become quiet and thoughtful, his face almost serene as he waited for an answer.

Mikey choked the words back as he fastened to the calming, reassuring presence of Leo holding his shoulders in his forest green hands. 

The moment felt completely unreal as his eyes locked to Leo’s and he clawed back the dread from claiming his heart as he finally decided to unburden himself. 

“I’m in love… _with Leo!_ ”


	2. Confusion and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Mikey have a much needed heart-to-heart.

Mikey had imagined telling Leo how he felt lots of times. In his fantasies, Leo would hold him close, admit how cherished he was and then kiss him on the beak. They would mould into one, usually things going a lot further than a single kiss.

At night, he dreamt of it constantly. Mikey had been sexually aware for a matter of months now and he awoke often, feverish. Although his feelings went back years, Mikey had only just discovered his own hand. The severe rush of something else, some lust, bombarding his system was making him jittery.

With the frightening new feelings overwhelming him, he had shrivelled inwards. Trying to ignore how he felt and get on with the job.

_Fat lot of good that had done._

Leo was completely ignoring him. No, worse. Now he was _avoiding_ Mikey altogether.

The mutant had taken to training early, much earlier than Mikey usually rose. He had started to train exclusively with Raph and Don. In fact, Mikey had no social interaction with him at all.

At first, Mikey was secretly pleased. He was glad Leo had given him some space. After Mikey’s little confession and Raphael’s “Whaa?” Leo had left the room quickly, burning with colour. He had been off the radar ever since.

Donny had been the one to sit with Mikey and talk things through. Mikey remembered the words with a heavy heart. 

 _“Leo has things to work through himself, Mikey. You can’t just lay a game-changer like this on him and expect him to act like normal. A lot of heavy stuff is going on in his brain and, you know very well, that Leo doesn’t deal with emotion well at all. He likes to compartmentalise and problem solve. This territory is completely new to him. Give him time.”_ Donny had said gently _._ Being emotionally grounded was not Leo’s bag, he ignored the deep stuff and concentrated on keeping them all alive.  Raphael was just as bad, storing stuff up like a cracked bottle about to explode.  At least Raph did finally explode and didn’t keep things eternally bottled.

Talking to his brothers about feelings was not something Leo ever really did. They all never really did. Except when Raph blew a gasket. Then feelings were hashed out through sparring and angry verbal tirades, usually one-sided.

Mikey had half a mind to go and see Leo in an early training session but he didn’t really trust his own biological response to being near to him. Every time Leo was in proximity, that strange sweaty feeling descended and Mikey went all gooey and jelly-legged.

So at first, Leo keeping his distance was a blessing.

Until Mikey felt left out and realised that Leo was _avoiding him._

Fearless wasn’t so fearless anymore.

True, he meditated a lot and zoned into his inner chi to restore balance but Leo had a nasty habit of putting his feelings, deep personal feelings, into a box to deal with later.

Only, later never came.

It was incredibly depressing to have his big brother tune him out like this.

Patrol was back on the cards, but never with Leo. 

Raphael and Donatello were paired with Mikey and he never got a chance to speak to Leo at all.

Things were getting so bad, so lonely, that Mike decided to _confront Leonardo._ He needed to speak to him even if it were to hear that Leo didn’t feel the same way.

Now, Mikey was distracted in a different way. It was no less dangerous than the attraction he had felt before. Now he was unfocused and unsure. At least with his fantasies, Mikey didn’t risk losing everything he had ever known. Out in the open with his cards on the table meant that he could get hurt. Deeply hurt.

On a dark night, surrounded by Foot Clan and with only Raphael for back-up, Mikey lost focus again thinking about his dilemma and a heavy, metal object clobbered him from behind. He went down like a ton of bricks, hitting the cement hard. He felt a thunderous pain in his skull before everything went black around him and, then, he comfortingly felt nothing at all. Being asleep was a respite from the strange new emotions that racked his body and Mikey felt bliss having just to deal with darkness.

It was a pleasant reprieve from the confusion and loneliness that now gripped him like a vice.

However, Mikey could sense the presence sitting close to him, knowing instinctively it was Leo. A hand covered his own as Mikey kept his eyes closed and tried to zone out from the pain in his head.

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” Leo’s voice. It was dark but suddenly colour came back to Mikey’s world. Just hearing that voice brought joy back. “I thought that by keeping my distance, you would be safer. In battle, _in general_. That I didn’t have to face this issue at all.”

Mikey cracked open an eye and looked directly at Leo.

He was a mess. His bandanna was soaked with fresh tears and Mikey felt like a complete douche.

“Leo, it’s okay,” Mike croaked, patting his brother’s hand and trying to sit up. “I understand.”

Leo placed a hand firmly against Mikey’s plastron, easing him back down onto the cot. Firm fingers found the pressure points at his sore temples and massaged them gently. Despite his confusion about the proximity, Mikey groaned at the contact. It felt really, _really_ good.

“You don’t understand, Mikey,” Leo continued. “I don’t understand it. These feelings you have… they are completely new. None of us have ever had them before.” Leo continued to apply pressure to Mikey’s forehead, relieving the battering headache with skilled precision.

“Leo, you don’t have to feel the same,” Mikey said quickly, trying to give his brother an easy option. “I mean, nothing is going to change between us if that’s the case. I promise. I’ll always give you my unconditional support, bro.  I’m always going to be yours.”

Leo’s fingers stilled. The room was deadly quiet. Then, he began to massage once more. His fingers easing into the tight muscles and relaxing them forcibly. “I think you might be in a mating cycle, if mutant turtles are capable of those. I’ve asked Donny to look into it.”

“I’ve felt like this a long time, Leo.” Mikey retorted. “I’m not in a ‘cycle’ or a ‘phase.’ I’ve loved you since I was a turtle tot.”

“I didn’t mean a ‘phase’, Mikey. Wait? _What?_ How long?” Leo’s fingers stilled again.

Mikey sat up again, headache almost completely eased. He looked at Leo, at the brother who was watching him warily and sighed. The physical response to being close to Leo had deflated somewhat, probably due to head trauma. Mikey would have to get clocked more often.

Instead of the overwhelming attraction that had plagued him, now all Mikey felt was a deep fatigue that seeped into the very pores of his skin. Perhaps it was the weight of carrying around such a secret for so long, or maybe because it was becoming clearer that those feelings could never be reciprocated.

Leonardo was not feeling the same way. He was sure of that. He had confessed that the feelings were completely new and alien to them all. Mikey was just unlucky.

“I’m okay, Leo,” Mikey croaked and tried to stand up. It was a defiant move and purely to prove to Leo that he wasn’t an invalid and could look after himself. “I don’t need to be baby-sat. I’m fine.”

“You took a nasty hit, Mike. I saw it all. You are staying put so keep lying down.” Leo forced Mikey back down onto the cot and lay a restraining arm on his plastron. “I was on the rooftop when the fight broke out and I saw one of them hit you from behind. You frightened me. I thought we’d lost you.”

Mikey had some witty retort or comeback ready and then the crack died on his beak before the words even came. Instead, he lay completely still, staring at the ceiling and watching a fluttering cobweb in the corner.

The uncomfortable feeling of proximity was returning and Leo’s hand against his plastron felt to _o good_. He took a deep breath and tried to manage his erratic heartbeat.

“Are they intense?” Leo whispered, drawing closer. Mikey let out a little gasp of despair as Leo’s musk wafted past his nostrils.

“What?” Mikey tried to concentrate on his brother but the pull of the aroma was setting his pulse racing.

“The feelings. For me. Are they intense?” Leo held his breath, awaiting the answer.

“Yes,” Mikey breathed.  Leo exhaled sharply and drew back his hand.

“I see.” Leo’s face scrunched up in sudden misery. “I suck at this.”

“What?” Mikey asked softly.

“Master Splinter has trained me to deal with every combat situation I could encounter. I’ve been trained to deal with all sorts of issues but this has never come up. Mikey… I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m terrified I’m going to say the wrong thing and push you away.” Leo looked so young suddenly and Mike felt like an even bigger douche.

“Don’t worry about it, Leo. You already have your answer.” Mikey grinned brightly, carefully concealing the pain hidden beneath the sunshine. “You said you haven’t felt this, so the feelings aren’t returned. We just carry on like before.”

“Wait!” Leo held out a hand. “I didn’t say that.”

“You did. You said these feelings I have are new to all of us, right? So, we just carry on.”

“We carry on,” Leo repeated. The words felt sour in his mouth.  “Can we just… carry on?”

“Sure, people do it all the time. Look at the shows Splinter watched, they always had some unrequited love story.” Mikey shrugged.

“Unrequited…” Leo mused, carefully sounding out the word. “I don’t think your feelings are ‘unrequited’, Mikey.  I have very complex feelings and emotions for you. I love you deeply. I have never even thought of that… _kind_ of love before.”

“Just forget it, Leo.” Mikey jumped up suddenly. He was angry. Angry at the situation and angry with himself for being so damn receptive to Leo. What did Leo have over everyone else except for a major guilt complex?  It was unfair and mean to think this way but Mikey had had enough.

Leo held out his hands for calm but Mikey’s heart was beating furiously.

“I mean it Leo. Stop digging. It’s over now.” Jumping off the cot, Mike barrelled into his brother and both hit the floor as Leo scrabbled to hold onto his brother.  “Let me go!”

A moment of calm descended and Mikey realised that Leo was holding him with both arms. They were laying haphazardly on the floor, Leo’s legs wound around Mikey’s torso in a loose lock. He looked up at Leo and met his brother’s eyes for a moment, before scrabbling to free himself in a panicked frenzy.

They were _too close for comfort_.

“Mikey, stop moving around,” Leo ordered and at once, peace reigned supreme.

That magical voice that told Mikey what to do in battle had him limp and submissive in his brother’s arms. Leo held onto Mikey like a vice, fear warping his expression into an almost comical frown.

“Just stay here. Like this.” Leo ordered.

The voice ran through Mikey’s entire frame like cool water, dousing the fire of his rage and instilling a gentle peace.

“Leo, what’s happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?” Mikey finally asked, subdued.

Leo shook his head and impulsively kissed Mikey on the forehead. “I don’t know, little brother. Maybe when we lost Splinter something changed in your body chemistry? It was a traumatic event, maybe this new set of emotions were triggered somehow.”

They never brought up Master Splinter’s demise. It was something that was not done.

“I take it that’s Donny talking,” Mikey smiled a little. “You using technical terms usually means you’ve talked with Don.”

“Raph’s worried too, you know.” Leo added quickly. “He has a difficult time processing emotions himself. He’s worked himself up into a frenzy in the dojo since he heard your confession.  He hasn’t come out much except to eat and sleep. Donny is keeping an eye on him.”

“We are all such tender beings to be watched over by Don,” Mikey said sarcastically.

Leo’s grip tightened. “Not at all. Mikey, when have we ever talked about feelings and emotions? I mean, seriously talked? We watch television and Raph pretends to vomit when relationship stuff happens. Donny is wrapped up in everything technical and his emotions rarely come out.  We _distract ourselves_ constantly by keeping busy and avoiding the heavy talks.”

“Why is that?” Mikey sniffed. He was suddenly feeling especially vulnerable, although the feeling of being pressed so close to Leo was really, really nice.

“Why is it that we haven’t talked about Master Splinter’s death?” Leo asked, by way of an answer.

“Touche,” Mikey shrugged. “We suck at it.”

“Mikey, we’ve been trained to deal with situations and we deal with those _because we’ve been trained_. No-one has trained us in how to deal with emotions. We all feel them to a different extent, although none of us less than any other.  Raphael and yourself express them the most, either by just being open like yourself, or by starting an argument like Raph.  Donny and I have had almost no experience beyond the norm.” Leo said, his voice cracking a little.

“You’ve been talking with him.” Mikey surmised.

“This isn’t the first time strong feelings have been the topic of a conversation between Don and myself. Donny is fascinated by the complexity of it all.” Leo tightened his grip on Mikey, shifting to a more comfortable position. “He is fascinated by Raphael’s outbursts and emotional instability. It’s another equation for Don to solve. He’s equally fascinated by your intense feelings towards me, Mikey.”

“Leo, I need to know you don’t feel the same as me.” Mikey said suddenly, stiffening under his brother’s touch. “Please tell me so I can move on. I can’t keep feeling this way.”

Leo was quiet for a moment. “Do you want me to lie, Mikey?”

Mike shook his head, tears forming in his eyes as he looked into Leo’s unflinching, reassuring expression.

“Then don’t ask me questions I can’t answer to your liking.” Leo suddenly rose, sweeping Mikey into his arms and placing his younger brother gently upon the cot. Mikey gasped a little, taken aback. “I have never analysed feelings before. Never thought about what they mean or what they _could mean_. I need time to process all this, Mikey. Wrap my head around it and figure out exactly how I’m feeling.”

Mikey nodded, his mind still caught up with the drama of being swept up off the floor like a virgin bride. Leo had never handled him like this before. He was firm and unyielding but somehow gentle. Mikey felt the first surge of hope as he realised that Leo hadn’t told him to back off.  

“You are the light of my life, Mikey.” Leo added, heading towards the door and shooting back a loving smile. “I am just trying to get my head around it. _Please_. Let me think about all of this.”

Mikey nodded and lay back as Leo left the room and Donny entered immediately. He had been hovering around the door for a while, unsure of whether to disturb or wait till the conversation had ended. Smiling at Mike, Donny got a drip ready and proceeded to insert the tubing, ignoring the protest and carrying on regardless.

“He okay, Don?” Raph checked in on them, walking into the room without waiting for an invitation.

“He will be. He has a concussion and he is a little dehydrated. I’m keeping an eye on him.” Donny said.

“Can I sit with him?” Raph asked, pulling a seat beside the cot and sitting down anyway.

“Sure, just don’t get the tubing tangled. Make sure he keeps horizontal.” Donny smiled to himself.

“What you wanna talk about, Raphy?” Mike asked.  He knew this moment would come eventually, that Raph would want answers.

“Nothin’, just keeping ya company.” Raph groused and true to his word he just stayed in his seat and looked at the floor whilst the drip of the IV continued to be the only sound in the room.


	3. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

Mikey was feeling a lot better the next day. Donny was still fretting over him but the danger had passed.

Raphael continued to hover, continually keeping a surreptitious eye on Mikey as he watched television or grabbed cereal from the kitchen. It was endearing, the way Raph kept nearby.

Leo had yet to make an appearance.

His bedroom door was closed and he hadn’t gotten up for training. By midday, Mikey was feeling an ominous dread and decided to knock on his older brother’s door.

Sneaking past the ever-vigilant Raphael, Mike paused at Leo’s bedroom and then knocked softly. He waited, impatiently shuffling from one foot to another, but no response came from within.

The door handle turned easily and Mikey made his way into the room, breathing in a lungful of Leo as he walked into the minimalist space. The meditation rug had been rolled out and the bed was neatly made.  Leonardo was nowhere in sight.

Panicking, Mikey checked the dojo and felt a rising fear consume him completely. Leo wouldn’t have just left them?

Spinning wildly, he crashed into Raphael as the older brother approached him from behind.

“You okay, Mikey? You need to be back on the cot?” Raph held his brother firmly.

“Leo, he’s not in his room or the dojo. Raph, it’s daytime out there!” Mikey was in full-blown panic mode.

“Easy little brother. Take a deep breath and hold it for a moment. Leo can take care of himself.” Raph guided Mike to the sofa and Mikey sat down with a thump.

“We talked last night, Raph.” Mikey said in a dull voice. “What if he’s left us… because of me?”

Raph laughed and punched Mikey playfully on the knee. “Aint gonna happen. Leo worships the ground you walk on. Always has.”

Mikey looked at Raph in disbelief. “Yeah, right.”

“Naw, I mean it, Mike. Leo loves ya. He wouldn’t just leave.” Raph’s brain kicked into gear as he thought about where his older brother could be. “He might be over at Casey and April’s asking advice.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mikey said, calming down a fraction.

“Hey Raph,” Donny came out of the lab, yawning. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked as though he hadn’t slept for days.

“Why don’t ya go nap?” Raph said, eyeing his brother’s dishevelled state.

“Can’t. Running Mikey’s bloodwork again. I have good news, Mikey.” Donny grinned at his little brother.

“Yay, about time.” Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

“You are definitely still male.” Donny laughed and Mikey groaned.

“I could’ave told you that, Don. Still got a dick, y’know?” Mikey sat back and Donny picked up on the tension immediately.

“Everything okay, Mikey?”

“Leo’s missing.” Mikey said in response, his voice flat and lifeless.

“He’s over at April’s.” Donny said immediately. “He went there after meditating last night and is staying there for the day.”

“You were right,” Mikey said, glaring at Raph.

Raph merely shrugged.

The rest of the day passed miserably slowly. Mikey waited impatiently for nightfall and for the sound of his brother’s return. Each moment felt like an eternity and he kept a close eye on the main door.

“We’re goin’ out Goofball; patrol.” Raph thumped Mikey on the bicep as he glided past, Don hot on his heels.

“I can come. You know, back up?” Mikey was itching to leave the lair.

“Absolutely not.” Donny said, folding his arms immediately. Anyone who knew Don knew what folding arms meant. He couldn’t be swayed. “You took a nasty bump to the head last night and I want you to stay here. Leo should be back soon.”

Mikey’s heart leapt.

The lair was eerily silent. Mikey had switched off the television, preferring to sit and stare at the wall. His thoughts were tumultuous and he didn’t hear the return of his older brother, silently sweeping into the main room and coming up behind the distracted turtle.

“If I was The Foot, you’d be dead,” Leo whispered against Mike’s ear slit.

The breathy voice caught Mikey unaware and his whole body awakened, shell becoming painfully tight.

“Leo.” It was a sigh. Mikey leaned back and felt the press of his brother’s carapace against his shell.  His cock twitched as his brother’s hand grasped his head carefully under the chin and turned his face. They were looking at each other in the eyes, Mikey gazing up at Leo who was partially bent and flustered.

“I need to work something out,” Leo said finally, “I need your permission.”

“Permission?” Mikey asked, confused.

“I would like to kiss you.” Leo seemed a little guarded as he bent closer and Mikey’s heart thumped with both the proximity and the proposition.

“Please, yeah. Of course.” Mikey watched with half-closed eyes as Leo’s face descended upon his own and then the gentle crush of beaks meeting in a soft, careful melding of mouths. Mikey breathed into Leo, his pulse racing as Leo deepened the kiss, seeking out Mikey’s tongue and jostling with it experimentally.

It was everything Mikey had ever dreamed of. They were joined, complete. The kiss became fiercer as Leo pressed more firmly.

Feeling braver than he ever had, Mikey grasped Leo’s carapace and pulled him over the sofa and onto his firm, muscled body. Leo fell instantly, one leg slipping between both of Mikey’s and the kiss turned savage with both turtles biting each other’s lips as if they were trying to devour each other.

Leo bucked his hips, moving his lower plastron against Mikey’s in a steady rhythm as they continued to plunder each other’s mouths. Tongue. Teeth. The smell of arousal heavy in the air as Mikey’s throbbing dick tumbled out of his slit and sought the friction of Leo’s movements.  Barely breathing as they kissed and kissed and, thump, the sound of Leo’s cock dropping and both organs touching as the kiss went on and on.

Leo grinding into Mikey, careful not to trap the aroused organs but induce maximum pleasure.

“Leo, I’m… I’m close,” Mike gasped, breaking from the kiss as his cock twitched and pulsed.

Leo looked directly into his eyes and then bent to Mikey’s ear slit once again. Deliberately brushing his cock along the length of Mikey’s shaft he whispered in the deepest, sultry tone Mikey had ever had and his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

_“Come. Come for me.”_

And… fuck! Mikey’s cock erupted and semen sprayed everywhere. 

“Mikey?” Donny’s voice.

The crash from ecstasy to reality was brutal and Mikey awoke covered in his own jizz. Raph was staring at him as if he were a monster and Don was shaking his shoulder trying to awaken him.

“We came back from patrol a while ago to find you asleep on the sofa. You were, aherm, dreaming of Leo?” Donny asked as Raph darted off to fetch a towel.

“What a dream!” Mikey pressed a trembling hand to his forehead and tried to control the tremors in his body. Accepting the towel from Raph, he cleaned himself up, utterly humiliated.

“We’ve all been there,” Raph announced, then flushed deeply. “Not about Leo, though. Mostly girls in bikini’s, y’know?”

Mikey tried not to smile at Raph’s blunder into unknown territory. 

“So I take it he’s not back yet?” Mikey said, disappointed.

“Actually, he came home a while ago and has been meditating in his room.” Donny replied, biting back a knowing grin. “I think he wants to talk to you, Mike.”

“Oh.” Mikey got up and walked to Leo’s room slowly. His legs felt like jelly as he knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

“Come in.” Leo’s calm, reassuring voice from inside. Mikey warmed at once, feeling the heat building inside, pooling in his groin.

Opening the door, Mike slipped inside and his eyes locked on Leo’s form at once.

He was meditating, his legs crossed and his arms resting atop his knees. His hands were balled into tight fists and his whole body was taut.

“Um, the guys said you wanted to see me?” Mikey asked, his voice shaking at the sight before him. Leo looked glorious, his body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, muscles rippling invitingly. Mikey took a step forward, inching closer to the green body that set his own on fire.

Leo’s eyes shot open and he looked at Mikey intensely.

Mike stopped moving, frozen with Leo’s eyes staring right into his own.

“No need to panic, Mikey. I was just meditating.” Leo said, patting the bed and inviting Mikey to sit down beside him. “I went to see April and Casey earlier. Did Don tell you?”

Mikey nodded, gulping. He sat beside his brother, trembling violently.  Sitting in silence, he braved a glance at Leo’s face. The older turtle was sitting very still, his head slightly bowed. His eyes were closed and looked as if he were asleep.

“Leo….” Mikey began, unsure. His body wouldn’t settle and he felt his chest tighten in a panic.

“I can feel you quivering from over here.” Leo said matter of factly. His eyes opened and he turned and looked directly at his little brother. “Mikey, try and calm down.”

“I’m trying,” Mikey said in a squeaky voice. He avoided Leo’s intense gaze, preferring to look upon the carpet instead. Leo had a plain blue carpet.  Underneath was a lock box dug into the ground and Leo’s valuable possessions. 

Mikey had only ever seen Leo’s secret vault once.  There were prized weapons inside, a ceremonial tanto and robe that he had been awarded by their father for reaching his Masterhood. Splinter had died shortly after awarding Leo with the title which had left him technically the new sensei.  Leo had never lorded his privileged title over them, however. His leadership had become subtle but undeniable.

Leo had the last word on everything they did.

“Mikey. Breathe. Follow me. Look at the way my chest moves, the way it rises and falls. Focus on that and allow yourself to mimic my pattern.”

It was easy to follow Leo’s instructions to the letter. They had all been trained to do exactly as they were told.  Mikey’s eyes fell on Leo’s plastron almost guiltily as both turtles fell into sync with their breathing. The slow, deliberate lungful’s relaxed Mikey, his heart slowing and adapting to Leo’s rhythm.

“What do you think their advice was to me?” Leo asked suddenly and Mikey was catapulted back into panic-mode. “Breathe, little brother. Soft. Slow.”

“I think they told you to castrate me or something,” Mikey smiled sadly. “I don’t deserve anything less.”

Leo bowed his head again and closed his eyes.

“I mean, I must be sick to like you. Like this, I mean.” Mikey was blabbering in his discomfort. Heart tripping like a live wire as Leo remained in his meditative pose. “Feeling like this about my own brother. What the shell? I’m going to hell or something for this. There must be something really wrong with me to have fantasies about you.”

Suddenly, a deep sob erupted from Mikey’s chest. He clamped his hands over his beak in panic as his eyes filled with tears. This was awful. Explaining to Leo how messed up he truly was.

“Do you want to know how I feel about all this?” Leo asked quietly. His head was still bowed and his eyes were still closed. It calmed Mike a little to see Leo so still. Those deep and probing eyes were closed and unthreatening.

“Not really.” Mikey confessed, trying to swallow another sob before it came forth like a hiccup. He managed it, holding the sadness inside.

“Why?” Leo asked. His voice was even, his tone gentle. “Do you want to know what Casey and April advised me to do?”

“I’m scared to know.” Mikey admitted. His voice broke a little. “I think I might need to be locked away or something.”

Leo rose and opened his eyes. He looked down at Mikey before dropping to one knee before the surprised turtle and catching Mike’s hands inside his own. The shaking began, violently as Mikey was drawn into Leo’s bright eyes.  Heart pounding watching the breath-taking vision on his knees, now looking up at Mikey who was still sitting on the bed trembling.

“April said that being drawn to our own species isn’t unnatural.” Leo said softly, not once breaking contact with Mikey’s eyes. “She advised that I follow my heart. Casey agreed with her.”

Mike felt the world stop as he took in Leo’s words. “She said that?”

Leo nodded. “I’ve spent my time coming to a decision. I need you to know that whatever happens between us I will always love you first and foremost as my little brother. I have a deep admiration for you that will never be affected by shifting or changing feelings. This is certain, Mikey. I will always love you unconditionally and that love is simple but powerful.”

Mikey nodded, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He was close to crying and managed to swallow the sobs as he said in a tremulous voice, “I know, Leo. I will always love you too.”

“I have nothing to give you except myself.  I don’t know if I can be enough.” Leo’s eyes were bright, tears threatening to fall.

“Leo, you’re beautiful just as you are.” Mikey smiled.  “I don’t need anything more.”

“Then, I’m yours. In whatever capacity you need me.” Leo took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Mikey drew in a sharp breath and nodded, his eyes wide as Leo leaned towards him and gently brushed his beak against his little brother’s.

Electricity coursed through Mikey as he closed his eyes, feeling the brush of Leo’s beak. Fire spread through his veins and pooled in his gut as he opened his mouth and felt Leo’s beak press more firmly against his own. Desire set his pulse racing as Leo’s tongue delved inside and he felt the press of the muscle against his own. Moaning, Mikey lay back, Leo following atop as skin brushed against skin, friction sending Mikey into a frenzy of need.

They were fully kissing now, beaks grinding together as Leo ground his plastron against Mikey’s, the friction causing him to drop down in a haze of lust.

Leo’s mouth left his own and Mikey groaned at the separation until he felt the gentle nips of teeth and beak working their way down his plastron, to the leaking organ and a mouth enclose the aroused flesh with determination. He bucked his hips wildly as Leo took his organ deep, so deep he could feel Leo’s throat constricting at the obstruction and cried out in abandon.

Leo continued the sucking and swallowing, bobbing his head as Mikey writhed beneath him. His own organ had dropped down and he absent-mindedly stroked himself whilst servicing his little brother. Another deep swallow had Mikey orgasming violently, Leo swallowing every drop of the spunk as if he were dying of thirst. Every drop of Mikey, every surge and powerful thrust Leo took into himself as Mikey stilled, moaning a little.

Leo curled beside his brother, watching as Mikey’s chest rose and fell. The breathing was normal, relaxed and he smiled at the victory. He had brought Mikey to his peak and beyond, taking everything that Mikey gifted him. It had been perfect, the love and desire cresting as Leo orgasmed directly after his little brother.

He had never felt these kind of intense emotions before. It was all swirling together now, his deep brotherly love and the new fire of desire. They fitted together so well Leo was amazed he had never experienced this with Mikey before. It was perfect. Right. Meant to be.

Mikey’s eyes popped open and he looked at Leo in awe. His body no longer trembled, the thin sheen of sweat drying on his body as he locked eyes with his brother.

It was the moment.

The moment they would remember for the rest of their lives.


	4. Original Story: Lost In Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first version of Unfocused was shorter and a little racier. Thought I would include the original version with this story so you can see why I extended it, enjoy.

Mikey watched Leo train, following each move carefully as he had been taught. He watched the lean muscles clench and loosen as Leo swiftly and fluidly completed each kata. Mikey sighed a little as he saw beads of sweat form on Leo’s muscular figure and the light shone from his green skin, catching the younger turtle unaware as his breath suddenly hitched.

“Are you paying attention, Mikey?” Leo asked as he stilled suddenly, turning his head to the smaller turtle sitting cross-legged on a meditation mat.  “I’ve shown you the same kata three times and you haven’t picked up on it yet. You asked me for a one-to-one and now you’re not even here.”

“I’m watching, Leo.” Mikey stumbled to his feet quickly, getting into a ready stance. He started to copy the moves he had seen perfectly.

Leo grunted in approval as he watched Mikey sweep across the floor following his example without a single mistake in form. It was a skill Mikey had developed, watching Leo intently as he moved whilst memorising the example set.  Even daydreaming away, Mikey could keep up.

The feelings Mikey had for Leo had deepened over the years. His brothers accused him of being flighty, lacking focus, demotivated. The truth was more complicated than that. His thoughts would drift to the muscular brother in blue and become secret fantasies that completed messed up Mikey’s attention.

“Very good, Mikey. Just imagine what you could accomplish if you were all there.” Leo half-praised, half-admonished. He walked briskly over to the orange-banded turtle and stood directly behind him, Mikey’s breathing accelerating as he became hyper-aware of his brother’s proximity.

“You’re leaning forward a little too much…” Leo’s hand touched his shell, sending a spasm of pleasure through his entire frame. “Try standing straighter. Posture is everything.”

Leo was so close. If Mikey spun round right now, they would be carapace to carapace. He froze in place, rigid as a stone as Leo huffed impatiently.

“Mikey, what the shell! You need to keep moving. Ignore me, I’ll keep step with you.” Leo rapped Mikey sharply on the back of his head and Mikey snapped back to attention. He took in a sharp, ragged breath and inched forward, his movements almost robotic as he tried to focus on training and not on the shadow following so closely behind.

All the years of being accused of lacking focus suddenly seemed so unfair. He had been unable to concentrate _because_ of Leo’s presence. His smell was too distracting, the aroma of tea and musk and sweat. Mikey’s senses became inflamed by the aroma and he stepped back a little, almost against his brother’s body.

Then…

Then he was on the floor of the dojo with Leo straddling him. Fire blazed in the leader’s eyes as he looked down at Mikey in a fury. Mikey didn’t trust himself to move so he lay beneath his brother as still as a stone and waited for the tirade to begin.

He had heard it all before. How his incapability to focus would destroy the team and lead to an inevitable capture. Leo had begged him to keep his attention on his surroundings and enemies. He had pleaded with him time and time again to keep focus. Yet, Mikey was unable to do this.

Tears pricked his eyes as he turned his head to the left and awaited the diatribe to come.  When the lashing of harsh words didn’t come, Mikey braved a peek and found his brother deeply troubled. Leo was staring at him as if he was something he couldn’t comprehend and Mikey found tears threatening once more.

“Mikey, what the shell is wrong with you?” Leo pleaded, his voice cracking with emotion. “This is getting so bad I’m terrified about taking you into battle. I’m afraid you’ll get killed.”

Mikey looked at Leo intently. His brother was close to crying, still straddling the youngest between his firm thighs and Mikey’s thoughts drifted to the sensation of feeling Leo on top of him. It was too much suddenly and Mikey tried to squirm free but Leo held on, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. _If he didn’t get out from under Leo soon, he’d humiliate himself._

“Let me up, Leo. Please.” Mikey begged and Leo ceded. He rose to his feet and held out an arm to his brother. His features had hardened and Mikey felt dread settle in his gut as he watched Leo warily.

“No more patrols, Mikey. Until you can focus, you are a liability to the team.” Leo turned away and walked briskly out of the dojo.

Mikey felt crushed. His breathing was torn and ragged as Donatello ventured into the dojo and smiled gently.

“You okay, Mikey?”

“Great, thanks. I just lost Leo’s trust and Raph isn’t even talking to me anymore.” Mikey sighed and loped over to Donny.  “I’m a failure to them, embarrassing to be around. I freeze up all the time.”

“You aren’t an embarrassment, Mikey. Leo and Raph are worried about you. They don’t know why you are so distant. You almost got killed on our last mission.” Donny shook his head, mystified. “I don’t know why you are going backwards in your Ninjutsu training. Would you indulge me with some more tests? I just want to rule out any physical cause.”

“You saying I’m a nutcase?” Mikey grinned and Donny laughed. For a moment, things felt normal between them. As if the pain of hiding the biggest secret of his life wasn’t bothering Mikey anymore.

“No,” Donny said carefully, “I’m just worried and want to rule some things out. It’s necessary, Mikey.”

Mikey nodded and followed his brother into the laboratory. Walking over to the cot without having to be asked he lay down and waited for the examination to begin.

Donatello had picked up a few pieces of equipment and lay them on a table that he wheeled to Mikey’s side and began by taking a blood sample. As the red, viscous liquid filled the vial, Mikey looked at Donny curiously. His brother was an attractive mutant, no doubt. He had an equally impressive amount of muscles as Leo, but the attraction just wasn’t there. Leo had a hold over Mikey that Donny just didn’t have.  It was a terrifying distraction.

“Earth to Mikey. I need a spit sample.” Donny shoved a q-tip into Mikey’s mouth without waiting for an answer. “I’m worried too, bro. You’re so distant all the time. I thought you’d gain focus the older you got but this isn’t right.”

“I don’t mean to be, Donny. I just can’t concentrate. I freeze up and can’t move.” Mikey tried to explain.

“What are you thinking about? Are there any thoughts in particular?” Donny asked, moving a notepad within range to write notes upon.

Mikey gulped. _Oh, yeah. One mutant in particular keeps springing to mind._

“I have intense feelings I never used to have.” Mikey said, hoping the half-truth would keep Donny from the whole truth.

“Intense feelings? Can you explain further?” Donny’s eye ridge was narrowed in confusion.

“Like, um, naughty feelings. You know?” Mikey gulped, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain any further.

“You are starting to explore your sexuality?” Donny asked, the light bulb turning on in the genius brother’s head.

“Yeah, it’s freaking me out. I get feelings all the time. Can’t shut them off.” Mikey huffed, shoulders hunched.

Donny nodded and labelled the vial of blood with a large, felt-tip M. “Is there anybody in particular as your focus or is it a general, unfocused feeling. For example, do you get the feelings around April?”

Mikey scoffed and looked away. He had never had feelings for April.

“How about Casey?” Donny pressed.

Mikey’s eyes shot open and he looked at Donny in alarm. “Casey is a dude, Donny.”

Donny put his arms up placatingly. “I know… but I’m also mindful of the fact we don’t know that many people. Unless…”

Mikey’s mouth popped open. Surely Donny didn’t know… couldn’t know…

“… It’s not Leatherhead, is it?” Donny finished, his eyes almost as wide as Mikey’s.

Mikey supressed an urge to laugh and coughed into his hand. “Um, no. Not Leatherhead. I’ve never fancied Leatherhead, Don.”

“So you admit you ‘fancy’ someone?” Donny pried and Mikey suddenly shifted uncomfortably on the cot. Donny was getting way too close for comfort.

“It’s nothing.” Mikey leapt up and backed out of Don’s laboratory quickly. “Just forget I said anything, Donny.”

Fleeing from the lab, Mikey found Raph sitting in the living area and watching TV. Flopping next to his brother he watched the news channel indifferently, brooding on his conversation with Don.

“Ya real uncomfortable with it, huh?” Raph said suddenly, his baritone voice making Mikey jump in surprise.

“Geez, Raph. Thought you were watching the news. What dya say?” Mikey leaned forward and Raph just stared at his younger brother with knowing eyes.

“How ya feel about Case.” Raph shrugged. “It don’t matter that it’s a guy, Mikey. Ya have feelings for the bonehead. I get it.”

“What?” Mikey’s head was beginning to ache. “I don’t fancy Casey!”

“Heard you in Don’s lab. Was listening at the door,” Raph grumbled, eyes focused on Mikey. “Explains yer lack of focus. Leo’s barred you from going topside because of it, ya know. Maybe ya should talk to Case. Get it out in the open.”

“What? I mean it, Raph.  I don’t fancy Casey!”

“What was that?” Leo walked into the room and paused mid-step.

Mikey felt the flush settle on his cheeks and he suddenly found his mouth dry. He squeaked a reply but a grunt from Raphael had Leo standing before them and curious.

“Mike’s in love with Case, Leo. S,why he can’t focus. Must be real bad.” Raph explained as Leo watched Mikey shiver suddenly.

“You’re in love with a guy?” Leo asked, taken aback. He frowned, trying to digest the information and then shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, Mikey. I mean, go for it. April and Casey split up months ago, he’s fair game.”

“I’m not interested in Casey!” Mikey cried indignantly. “Seriously guys, Casey doesn’t do it for me.”

“Then, who does?” Leo asked as if he had suddenly worked out a major problem. “You must have feelings for someone, Mikey. Is it April? Wish we’d known this sooner, could have sorted this out before it became a major problem for the team.”

Mikey felt his cheeks flush as Leo sat between him and Raphael. Leo was so close now. He could feel the body heat emanating from his brother and it was working him into a frenzy. Jumping up, Mikey bolted to his bedroom and locked the door. He lay down on the bed and thought of how he was going to deal with his reactions to Leo.

If only he could fake nonchalance, or at least not get so aroused every time he got close to his brother.

“You okay, Mikey?” a voice from outside the door and a gentle knock had Mikey sweating anew. Trembling, Mikey held his breath for a moment, trying to calm himself down.

“Mike. If you don’t answer me, I’m going to pick that lock and come in and find you.” Leo warned in a worried voice. A strong hand tried the door and rattled the lock as Leo made his presence known.

“Hold on,” Mikey jumped off the bed and walked up to the door. His hand brushed the wood gently, knowing that his older brother was only inches away from him, on the other side of the door. He took a couple of deep breaths, steadying his raging emotions and unlocked the door.

Leo flew into the room like a tornado, grappling Mikey to the floor and straddling him. Mikey panicked, trying to dislodge him as Leo nodded to the brother standing just outside the door. “Okay, Donny. Quick, before he figures out what we’re up to.”

Donny and Raph both entered, Donny carrying a syringe with a clear liquid inside. Mikey struggled as Don injected him quickly and then stood back as Mikey finally stopped struggling and went limp underneath Leo’s body.

“How long it gonna take, Donny?” Raph asked, kneeling beside Mikey and feeling his clammy brow.

“Ten minutes or so. He’s going to be out of it soon so we can finally get to the bottom of this. I hate the fact that truth serum was the last resort but there was nothing else for it. Mikey wasn’t going to tell us the truth and we need to know.” Donny nodded towards Leo.

Leo got off his brother who was looking at them warily and helped Mikey over to his bed. Laying him down on the duvet, Leo sat beside him and waited patiently for the serum to kick in.

After ten minutes, Donny nodded towards Leo.

“Okay, Mikey. Everything is all right. You are completely safe. We need to know if you’re in love with Casey. Just take a deep breath and tell me the truth.”

Mikey felt tears forming as the words left his mouth knowing there was nothing he could do to conceal the truth any longer. “Not Casey….”

The mumble was barely heard but Leo decided to press on. “Then who are you in love with Mikey? You need to tell us the truth.”

Mikey felt his soul cry with despair as the word flew from his traitorous beak. “Leo…”

“I’m here,” Leo said gently, squeezing Mikey’s shoulder reassuringly. “Tell me who you are in love with.”

Mikey said the word, a single sob erupting from him. “Leo.”

“Wait. You’re in love with Leo? Our Leo?” Donny suddenly twigged the truth.

Mikey nodded, his head buried into the pillow, completely ashamed. He dared not look up at his elder brother, at the disgust on his face.

“Yer in love with Leo?” Raph sounded completely taken aback.

“Yes.” Mikey sobbed. “Leo. It’s Leo.”

The hand on his shoulder didn’t waver. Leo was still holding on to him and squeezing gently, but he hadn’t said a single word.  Mikey was convinced Leo was thinking of how disgusting he was, how he could see his brother in a sexual way.

Finally, the voice that sent shivers down Mikey’s spine addressed the sharp silence in the room. Gentle and full of feeling, Leo’s calm and sure voice broke the spell of despair that had been making Mikey sob desperately.

“You’re in love with me, Mikey? That’s why you’ve found it so hard to focus?” Leo asked gently, his hand massaging the tight knot in Mikey’s shoulder. “Mikey, look at me.”

Mikey looked up through tear-stained eyes at Leo and his breath caught. Leo wasn’t angry, or disgusted, or hurt. He was smiling at Mikey, a slight blush and soft, gentle eyes staring right back at him in disbelief, or hope.

Mikey felt his heart clamp at the sight of Leo before him, looking so flushed and slightly vulnerable. The leader’s eyes were locked to Mikey’s.

Then the world fell apart. Within moments, Leo had locked beaks with Mikey, teasing the orifice open with his own tongue and breathing his heart and soul into the younger turtle, every fear and unshed tear disappearing into a frantic merging of mouths.

Their plastrons were rubbing together in their frenzy, Mikey sitting up to be caught in Leo’s arms as he wound his legs around Leo’s taut midriff and they collapsed together, Leo on top of Mikey and grinding his lower plastron into his little brother’s. The bulging slit from both turtles was rubbing ferociously together as both organs found freedom, emerging from their protective pouches hard and leaking with precome.  Rubbing both dicks together, they started a rhythm, Mikey bucking against Leo, desperate for contact with the elder’s cock. Leo ran his penis along the length of Mikey’s shaft, electricity from the touch speeding their movements as they both edged nearer to their climaxes. Teetering on the edge of release, Leo plundered Mikey’s mouth as they both came hard, semen spreading between them from both dicks as they churred, spent and sated.

“Damn.” Raph rumbled from the door. Leo and Mikey turned to see both Don and Raph watching them, blushing furiously.  “That was hot.”

Donny gulped and took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I think we should leave these two alone, Raph.”

“Wanna go to my room and make out, Genius?” Raph asked, throwing an arm around Donatello ‘s shoulders.

Donny licked his beak in anticipation. “You sure, Raphie?”

Raph laughed and led Donny away, closing the door behind them gently so that Leo and Mikey could be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT/Ninja Turtles does not belong to me.  
> I merely write some stuff and hope other people like it.


End file.
